Making Memories
by Mullerakanat
Summary: Scarlett has nothing left and is wandering through her life without Rhett, Melly and Bonnie. Rhett returns to keep gossip down and Scarlett sees a chance to make a memory. *** I'm sorry readers, I messed up my chapters while editing. So chapter 3 is now new and in correct order. There are 5 chapters to this story not 4***
1. Chapter 1

**Making Memories**

 _I don't own anything. This story is just for fun._

 **Chapter 1**

Scarlett sat at her desk in the back room of her office at the store. The hour was late the candle she had placed on the desk earlier in the evening had burned so low it cast long shadows across the room. Placing her pen down she sat up straight and rolled her shoulders, working out the kinks and aching muscles.

The store was silent as everyone had gone home earlier; they all had family or someone that would worry over them if they didn't return from work at a reasonable hour. But Scarlett didn't have anyone that would worry over her. No she was wrong; Mammy would worry and fuss over her. Scarlett reclined back in her chair ignoring the rule that ladies back never touched the back of the chair she was sitting on.

Since Rhett left and Melly died she had no one besides Mammy to worry over her. Her sister Sue wouldn't care if she never darkened the doorway of Tara ever again.

Scarlett was exhausted with her efforts to reach the affections of the Old Guard. When Melly was around the Old Guard tolerated her but because of all the scandals she had been involved in they were unforgiving now that her champion was gone. They even actively avoided her path if she was walking down the street. She was truly an outcast now. Even her precious Bonnie was gone, she choked back a sob. Her beautiful baby girl gone!

She was not sleeping at night plagued by the wrongs she had done and missing Rhett and Bonnie. All she did with her days was get up from a sleepless night and work at the store until all hours of the night. Hence why she was working at the store this late at night to try and catch up on her ledgers. Maybe it was best to call it a night now she thought. Her eyes felt tired and gritty and her whole body protested when she stood. She needed to try and get some sleep tonight.

Scarlett packed up her satchel with her ledgers and papers. Perhaps if she couldn't sleep tonight she would go over next week's delivery schedules. She glanced at the clock on the wall it was 8 o'clock. The thought of going home to empty home depressed her. Everything in her life had fallen apart without him. As much as Rhett leaving her wounded her pride and vanity there was a deeper more profound feeling of loss inside her. She had missed so many opportunities with Rhett. He said to her once that he would of loved her more tenderly than any man would love a woman and she ached for him to prove that to her.

She could weep for the feeling of his arms around her one more time. She ached to see him, to touch him but most of all to love him. For she did love him with everything in her but he wasn't here for her to prove to him that she had changed and that she loved him. He unlocked that passionate love in her and then left.

Yes she had been the one that had chased after Ashley throughout their marriage. However Rhett had known that she loved Ashley when they married. She hid nothing from him. How was she supposed to know that Rhett loved her for years? He had never shown it or told her. Scarlett knew she wasn't the most observant person she had never had the time to sit and ponder other peoples thoughts and actions. She was too worried about not starving and keeping a roof over her families head. But if Rhett had just told her he had loved her from the start then who knows they could have found some happiness. Well that's what she told herself in the most hopeful moments but in the darkest moments she felt their life together was doomed from the start.

This only made her feel more depressed than she already felt. With a feeling of heaviness she left the store and locked up for the night.

The porch of the store was dark and cast in shadow as she turned the lock on the door. Concentrating on her task Scarlett didn't see a shadow of a man come over her...


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note** : Thank you all for reading. I hope you are enjoying my little story? Please feel free to review :) I aim to update often but this won't be a long story only 4 or 5 chapters really. Well I hope you like the next chapter.

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything it all goes to Margret Mitchell.

 **Chapter 2**

"Mrs Butler? Should you be out here all alone this time of night?" The voice of the shadow broke the cold night air.

Scarlett froze on the spot. The fine hairs on the back of her neck went up as a chill come over her. She recognised the voice and she would always recognise the southern draw and the timber until her dying day. She spun round on the spot and gasped.

There stood the shadow in her life, Rhett!

Here he was larger than life stood on her porch like he had never left. She didn't know whether to weep with joy or to shout at him for scaring her so. While she was working out what emotion to act on her mouth hung open gapping at him.

Rhett was not amused to finally return to Atlanta to keep up the end of his bargain to keep gossip down only to find his wife not at home, but at the store at 8 o'clock on a Friday night. But what he did find amusing was Scarlett's expression with her eyes wide open with shock and her mouth hanging open like a fish.

Regaining her equilibrium she closed her mouth and swallowed. Her throat had gone dry. "Hello Rhett," She croaked out.

"Hello Scarlett..." He inclined his head towards her.

The way he said her name made her close her eyes briefly with longing. He was here in front of her breathing the same air as her.

"You haven't answered my question my pet. Should you be out here alone?" He took a step towards her reaching out to grasp her elbow. He took her satchel from her in his other hand feeling annoyed with her for risking herself out alone at this time of night with no care for her own person.

"I was just on my way home. I worked later than I expected to," She answered. She could feel the heat of his hand through his leather gloves and the fabric of her long sleeve dress.

"And how did you plan on getting home?" He asked not wanting to know the answer but all the same knowing that she didn't have a buggy or a horse around waiting for her.

"I was going to walk home I usually do Rhett. You know it's not far," She saw that he was steering her towards a buggy that stood waiting for them.

She felt his hand grip her arm tighter and the strain in his voice as he spoke "You will always be the same never thinking of the consequences?!"

She had a feeling he didn't wholly mean her walking home alone at night. She chose not to answer him she didn't want to argue she wanted to get home and try to eat something and possibly have a bath. She didn't have the energy tonight to argue him, especially this being his first time back in Atlanta since he left her. She didn't want that to be the memory of his visit.

Rhett looked across at her, her stubborn jaw was set. He could see that she was restraining herself not to snap at him. Maybe she was growing up? Usually by now she would have been calling him a cad and cursing him all the way to Halifax. He let go of her arm and reached for her waist and boosted her up into the buggy.

Was it his imagination or did her waist seem smaller than usual? He supposed it had been such a long time he had touched her thusly that he could not remember the feel of her waist beneath his hands. Once she was settled he hopped up into the buggy and grabbed the reins and clicked his tongue for the horse to move.

Scarlett held her hands in her lap watching them with great interest as they twisted the fabric of her skirts. She didn't know how to be with him anymore. So much had happened he felt like a stranger to her now. But why had he come? Why now? Her brow puckered with a frown trying to work all this out but not actually voicing her thoughts.

Rhett looked over at her. He could see her trying to work something out due to the creases in her brow. She was not acting like the Scarlett he remembered. The Scarlett he left behind was a woman child. She would scheme, plot and plan to get anything she wanted and when that didn't work she would pout and flutter her eyelashes at him trying anything to get him to comply. The last time he saw her though she was crying and begging him to stay. She told him she loved him but his heart was worn out and bruised he couldn't stay; she had used up his love.

The memory of that time settled over him and he felt cruel. He couldn't take the silence anymore "If you concentrate too much my pet you may hurt yourself,"

Her eyes flew to his profile throwing daggers at him. "Why do you make everything so difficult? I haven't seen you in months and you come back and insult me! Why bother?" She sighed the fight already going out of her.

He was not surprised by her initial reaction to his barb but when she trailed off at the end without the usual fire, which shook him. The feeling of hurt left him slowly and guilt replaced the emotion. He quickly looked over at her. Her eyes met his in the darkness but he couldn't make out the expression in the green depths it was too damn dark.

"I came back my dear wife to do as I promised and keep the gossip down," He looked back at the road.

"Why now?" She asked.

"Why not now?" He said.

"I don't know why I bother speaking to you. You never answer my questions directly or you just throw questions back at me and insult me," she sighed. She could see that they were almost home; she would be relieved to get home and escape this tense atmosphere of the buggy.

She loved him desperately but she had forgotten what it could be like in his presence when he was in the mood to be difficult and mean. She had hoped that when or if he came back he would somewhat nicer to her considering her confession that she loved him. But that probably was too much to hope for.

Rhett pulled the buggy to the mounting block and jumped down. Pork was waiting for them. Rhett handed him the reins and turned to help Scarlett down from the buggy. He placed his hands at her waist again and lifted her down. Her hands rested on his upper arms to support herself as she jumped down from the buggy.

Her feet touched the floor but Rhett didn't let her go. She looked up at his face with confusion; his face was now lit by the small lamp at the entrance way to the house. His eyes were dark and held no emotion but she could tell he was studying her closely.

"I'm sorry I make this harder than it needs to be," He said.

She was beautiful in the weak lamp light. The soft skin of her cheek begged to be touched and caressed. He felt weak when he was around her and this God damn feeling of self preservation crept up on him and made him want to strike out at her. He threw insults and confusing speeches her way to throw her off the scent of how he was truly feeling. It was an old habit that he thought he had broken when he said his love had run out, but months away from her had proved to him that it wasn't strictly true. His love hadn't run out it just was buried for a while. It lay sleeping until one day it woke and when it did it was all consuming. This urge to see her to hold her and be near her was like an itch that needed to be scratched. But he was still scared, yes the mighty Rhett Butler scared of a woman! What if she didn't really love him? And that her words on that night he left were just to keep him in Atlanta because she was afraid of what others would think of her? This is why he came back, to test her love. He couldn't tell her this, he needed her to be unaware what he was doing. He wanted a true accord of her feelings not something she would see as a challenge and a game.

Her breath mingled with his in the cool night air as she watched his features. He looked tired but he had at least looked healthier than the last time she had seen him. The bloated look of his drinking had gone and his strong jaw was back. She reached up her hand and lightly touched the side of his face. His arms came around her and he was holding her to him. His body was warm and solid against hers and all she wanted to do was relax into him. Her mind reminded her that Pork was stood next to them. She stood back and broke their embrace. She swallowed the lump in her throat and made a show of smoothing down the front of her dress.

"I...I um...need to speak to Mammy before it gets too late," She fumbled for an excuse to remove herself from this unsettling atmosphere. These emotions scared her.

He said nothing but gave a swift nod. She turned to walk up the steps to the front door but stopped half way and turned back to him. She met his eyes but said nothing she turned again and carried on up the steps.

 **Chapter 3 up soon...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note** : I am so sorry readers I totally messed up in labling my chapters when I was editing and saving them on my laptop and I posted them inccortctly. So this is the missing chapter, hopefully this will make more sense to the story. Again thank you all for reading :)

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything it all goes to Margret Mitchell.

 **Chapter 3**

Scarlett made her way down the grand stair case. She was feeling better now, feeling warmer and somewhat more relaxed, she made her way towards the parlour were she could see the lamp light glowing through the crack of the doorway. She knew Rhett was in there waiting for her there.

She had sat in her bath and thought about their situation and what possible outcome there could be. She loved him deeply, she knew this absolutely, but she also knew that he didn't love her anymore. This made her heart ache with a sharp pain when she thought about this too long.

She also knew he would leave again. But before he left her, she decided she wanted something. She wanted a memory of him, of them together that wasn't surrounded by bad feeling, insults or worse Ashley Wilkes! She wanted a memory that she could carry with her while he was gone. A memory that she could cherish during the night, when she was alone in bed craving the security and safety of his arms. She wanted a memory she could visit during the day that would fill her up and make her stronger.

Taking a deep breath she bracing herself for what she was going to ask, she pushed the door open. The room was cosy and warm. Rhett had a fire going and the lights around the room were dimmed casting an intimate feel to the usually large space. He sat in a winged back chair in front of the fire with a book resting in his lap. She observed that he wasn't reading it; he was looking into the flames of the fire his chin resting in his hand in a thoughtful pose. It was nice to observe him candidly like this. She drank in the sight of him adding this to the memory she was hoping to create this night. She might not get this chance again she mused.

He must have heard her. He turned to face the doorway where she still stood in her nightgown and wrapper. A small smile appeared on his face as his eyebrows rose as he raking his eyes from the top of her head to the tips of her slippered toes.

She knew he liked what he saw. She never had to wonder when he was feeling lustful towards her. It was one of the emotions she didn't need to be told. This is what she hoped he would feel, it could only help her cause. She stepped further into the room and approached the other wingback chair opposite Rhett's.

"You look more relaxed my pet," He gestured towards her wrapper and nightgown combination.

"It didn't make sense to dress again after my bath and besides you are my husband," she replied with a small smile and a raised eyebrow.

He chuckled and stood. "Would you care for a brandy?" He made his way to the decanter on the side table and picked up two glasses and brought them back to the fire place. Setting them on the small occasion table he poured two healthy measures of the amber liquid.

He handed one to Scarlett who took it in her two hands. She wrapped her slender fingers around the tumbler and took a sip. "Thank you," she watched him over the rim of the glass waiting for a comment about her drinking but nothing came and he sat back down in the opposite chair nursing his brandy. His posture was relaxed; he crossed one leg over the other resting his leather boot across his knee, watching her with a quizzical tilt of the head.

She had second thoughts about her outfit now, she felt a little exposed sat here under his gaze in her nightgown and wrapper. Her slippered feet just touching the floor and her hair loose, with only two combs holding the hair back from her face, which allowed the heavy waves of dark locks to trail down her back.

"I asked Mammy to put a tray together for you," He gestured to a small tray to the side of her chair with a mixture of breads and jams on. "If you hadn't come down I would have come to search you out. I don't think you've been eating all that regularly?"

"I guess I lose track of time and forget to eat," She shrugged as she placed the tumbler of brandy on the tray and reached for a seeded bread roll. She ripped it apart with her fingers and dipped one end into the preservative. She brought it to her lips and took a bite.

Rhett watched her eat knowing that she used to have a healthy appetite before he left. She looked so young and fragile sat there in her night attire. Nothing like the lioness he saw when he first met her in the Wilkes library. She was all passion and fight back then. He remembered her throwing that vase across the room and chuckled to himself.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"I'm just remembering our first meeting and you throwing that vase. Such a temper for such a small woman," He grinned.

She gave him a smile. Its' not how most couple met she supposed.

Scarlett observed Rhett, he seemed in a pensive mood and he had just brought up the memory of their first meeting. Perhaps, now would be a good time to propose her suggestion that they share a night together? Her nerves were putting her on edge though. How did you go about asking your estranged husband for one night together before he disappeared again?

Scarlett placed the roll she had been nibbling down on the tray and picked up her tumbler of brandy again and took a long drink. She needed all the courage she could get. She had never once initiated any form of intimacy with Rhett. Her heart was pounding so hard she could feel it thudding in her chest. She swore Rhett could hear across the room.

It was now or never before she lost her nerve. "Rhett I have something to ask you,"

"Oh, and what pray tell me what is that?" He sat up straighter and moved to the edge of the seat his arms braced on his thighs, his interest peaked.

Scarlett took another long sip of her brandy; her hand shook as she placed the glassware down with a clink. She then stood and made her way to Rhett. She knelt down in front of him. Where he was sat, his face was now only inches from hers as she looked up at him. Reaching up she placed her hand on his wrist. She could feel the warmth of his skin and the steady pulse of his heartbeat.

"I...I want you to stay with me tonight Rhett," she rushed the words out of her mouth, afraid that she would not get them out otherwise.

Rhett was surprised; his eyebrows had shot up in shock. He had expected her to ask for money or some sort of investment but never this. He started to speak but she cut him off before he could get out a single word.

"I know you don't love me Rhett and I know you will leave me again but I want this one night with you. Something I can remember once you're gone again. Everything I can recall from our nightmare of a marriage feels tainted and sad. I just want something that is new and fresh," she rushed out her words. It would still be sad after he leaves, her traitorous mind whispered but she pushed that away. I will think about that tomorrow she promised herself.

"Scarlett...," he sighed.

"Please Rhett, I promise not to get too attached and I promise that I won't hold it over you. I just need this night with you. Can you give me that?" Her eyes implored him.

He looked into her emerald depths that glittered with unleashed moisture. Here she was asking for one night with him. His heart sang at the prospect of her asking this of him and not Ashley Wilkes. She didn't want to share this night with anyone else but him!

"I just want to feel loved for one night. You said you loved me once, can you pretend again for one night?" she pleaded.

His heart stalled in his chest. She only wants to feel loved, and wanted him to pretend for one night?! But he did love her, he was just so damn afraid to show her or tell her. He believed what he said when he left; she was cruel to those that love her. Melanie was testament to that. Scarlett only realised that she loved her when she was gone. He was afraid the same had happened here with him. Because he left, she then realised she loved him. He wanted to be loved by her of his own merit. But he found he couldn't deny her this request. He couldn't promise that he would stay with her after this and that he wouldn't leave again, but he too wanted a night that wasn't tainted by Ashley Wilkes. The idea that her sole focus would be on him did wonders for his pride at the very least.

He reached up to cup the side of her cheek as she still sat on her knees below him. His thumb caressed her cheek bone. Her skin was chilled to touch. No wonder, she was sitting on the floor in a thin cotton nightdress and wrapper.

He placed his brandy on the occasion table next to him and reached for her to stand. "Come up here, your cold,"

He bundled her up into his lap and wrapped his arms around her. Her feet came up to rest against the arm of the chair.

"Better?" He whispered.

"Yes," she sat on his lap waiting for his response to her plea.

"I think we should set some ground rules first," He said.

Scarlett nearly sagged with relief that he hadn't rejected her. "Go on,"

"Well...," he ran his hand across his chin. "There will be no promise that I will stay after, I don't want you to get your hopes up. As far as I'm aware this is a one off night Scarlett. Do you understand that?"

"Yes," She nodded eagerly but her heart broke a little more inside. She didn't think she would ever get used to the idea that he wouldn't stay.

"I also have no wish to be a father again. So we will be taking precautions," He continued.

She turned her head away and blushed deep red. It hurt to hear that he didn't want to be a father again but she didn't think she was ready to be a mother again either.

Rhett placed his fingers under her chin and turned her face back to his. "Do you understand?"

"Yes I do. I just want tonight, I don't ask for more than that. I won't ask anything more of you," she was lying to herself and she knew it. But option did she have? One night with him? Or no nights at all?

"Then I think we have a deal," he gave her a bittersweet smile. One night, it echoed in his mind. Would one night be enough?

Scarlett's eyes dropped to his mouth. Sucking her lower lip into her mouth she wet it with the tip of her tongue. She took a deep breath and leaned forwards and touched her lips to his lightly. Opening her mouth slightly and encouraged Rhett to do the same. As their tongues met she raised her hand to the side of his neck and caressed the nape as she ran her fingers through the ends of his thick hair.

His thinly clipped moustache tickled her lip as they kissed and she revelled in the feel of him. Rhett's hand came up and held her waist tightly clutching her to him; his hand then travelled up her back pressing her body to his. Scarlett moaned through their kiss and held him tighter, both her arms going around his neck.

Rhett broke their kiss and leaned back so he could see her face. "Shall we move somewhere a bit more comfortable?",


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note** : Again thank you all for reading.

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything it all goes to Margret Mitchell.

 **Chapter 4  
**

Scarlett nodded mutely and moved to get off Rhett's lap. Once they were both standing Rhett kissed her forehead and took her hand in his. He led the way out of the parlour and through the hallway and up the stairs. Once at the landing he paused.

"Where would you like to go Scarlett?" He didn't want to presume that he was allowed back into her room after such a long absence. He wanted her to be comfortable.

She reached up on tip toes and kissed him lightly on the mouth tugging his hand to follow her into her room. If this was the night she would spend with him to create a memory of them, then she wanted it to be in a place where she would often be reminded. It might cause her heartache in the long run but for now this is what she wanted.

Once inside her room she reached up to help him remove his jacket. Running her hands up his shirt and under the lapels she pealed the jacket away from his broad shoulders. She stepped away from him and moved over to her vanity bench and placed his jacket there, folding it neatly.

Rhett observed her with her back to him. He could see the tension in her shoulders, he could tell she was nervous. He walked up behind her and placed his large hands on her shoulders and rubbed them up and down lightly hoping to release the knots that had developed. As he massaged her delicate shoulders he leaned in placing a kiss to her jaw line and when Scarlett tilted her head to the side he kissed a path down the soft skin of her neck where her neck met the collar of her wrapper. Wrapping his arms around her waist and undid the sash holding the wrapper closed. He then pulled the wrapper back removing the garment from her small frame. He let it fall to the floor before he made her turn pulling her back to his arms. Her face was tilted up to his, her eyes closed but her face relaxed waiting for him to kiss her.

"Open you eyes," his voice was hoarse to his ears.

She lifted her eyelids with a flutter of eyelashes. She had beautiful eyes, she had bewitched him from the moment they met. He leaned in to kiss her neck again now being able to kiss across her collarbone.

Scarlett's eyes slid closed again and her hands griped his shoulders tightly. Her body was already aflame and her limbs tingled. She didn't think her knees could support her any longer "Rhett take me to bed," she whispered boldly.

He growled lightly "God you don't know how long I have waited for you to say that to me!"

He lifted her off her feet and carried her to the large bed. Once placing her on the soft mattress he quickly removed his cravat, shoes and socks.

Scarlett propped herself up on her elbows watching him undress as he sat on the edge of the bed. This was really happening; he was here in her room undressing. She was trembling, her heart pounded loudly in her ears.

He turned back to her crawling up the bed like a jungle cat until he had almost covered her body with the solidness of his own forcing Scarlett to lie back on the bed; she looked up at his face in the low lamp light. Gone was the indifferent mask he usually wore, his face held passion and lust. And it was for her, Scarlett gloried in it. It made her feel powerful and wanted and very much like a woman.

Rhett reached down and tucked a lock of hair behind her left ear. "You have beautiful hair Scarlett, have I ever told you that?"

"No I don't think you have," She smiled at his compliment.

"Hmm shame on me," He mused to himself and leaned down to kiss her teasingly on the lips.

Scarlett's arms came up to wrap themselves around his neck as she gave herself fully to the kiss. Rhett's hand strayed making its way down her curves down to the hem of her night gown. His fingers played against soft flesh as they trailed up back of her knee to the outside of her thigh and to her hip. He caressed the soft skin there before moving on up her waist until he reached her breast. Scarlett gasped when his fingers brushed over her erect nipple. She arched her back pressing her breast fully into his hand. Her gown was bunched up to her waist as his thumb caressed the delicate skin of her breast as he broke off their kiss that had become breathless.

He smiled wolfishly at her kiss swollen lips and flushed face. He leaned down placing light kisses to her throat and then moving lower until he reached her breast. He glanced up at her and their eyes met before he took her nipple into his mouth over the thin fabric of her nightgown while his hand caressed underneath.

Scarlett moaned and threw her head back in delight. Her hands fisted into the bedcovers either side of her now as Rhett kissed and suckled on her nipple. She didn't think she would ever regain her breath. He then paid attention to its twin before lifting the edge of her gown and taking the now exposed nipple into his warm mouth. And then to drive her crazier he blew on the sensitive skin. The sensation made her toes curl with pleasure and her back arch off the bed; Rhett's body stopped her lifting herself too high off the mattress. The solid warmth of him was all that was anchoring her down.

Rhett was pleased with her reactions. The only time she had reacted with any enthusiasm in the bedroom was that wild night of Ashley's party but even then he was so drunk he couldn't remember the details. He cursed himself over and over for that night. But tonight was different, he would remember her body, her lips, the soft moans and her eyes.

Needing to feel her skin against his he lifted himself up and removed his shirt. He tossed it across the room and watched it float to the floor before turning his attention to the panting beauty before him on the bed. Her nightgown was bunched up at her waist and half exposing one breast leaving her slender legs on display. He ran his hands up either side of her legs slowly just to drive her wild before reaching the edge of the nightgown and easing it from her body completely.

Now she lay gloriously naked in front of him. His erection pressed against his trousers making him feel restricted the urge to be inside her was all consuming him now, he leaned over her again wrapping is arms around her slender form. His thigh came to rest between her legs and he could feel the damp heat of her against his naked thigh and it only made him want her more.

Scarlett tried to catch her breath but she found it so overwhelming, he was all around her. All these sensations were rushing through her body and she didn't know what to do. Her body trembled and shook; this is what it's supposed to feel like when you're in love she thought.

Her arms wrapped around his shoulders pressing her body close to his. Her breasts were touching his bare chest and the soft hairs tickled her skin and she luxuriated in the feel of him so close to her.

His mouth descended on hers once more and their tongues fought against the other in a passionate tangle. Rhett's hand wandered down her stomach to her soft curls that covered her sex, running his finger through the soft wet folds there and heard her moan in the back of her throat. Her hips lifted to meet his hand, she was so responsive to his touch he too felt overwhelmed by her.

As he slipped his finger into her she moaned louder. She was tight and warm as he moved his finger to caress her delicate skin breaking their kiss he applied small kisses to her cheeks and jaw line.

Scarlett gasped for breath as her whole body tingled and she felt a warmth in her belly that radiated down her legs as her hips bucked off the mattress into Rhett's palm. Rhett removed his finger from within her and watched her come down from her high with a please smile on his face. He had never seen her react this way before or watched her come down from her orgasm.

"What was that?" She asked confused. She hadn't remembered feeling this before not even with Rhett. She was always wound too tight to ever enjoy his attentions to her in bed because she was wound so tight thanks to her upbringing and her experience of men she had never let herself feel relaxed enough to feel any sort of relief before. She had had a glimmer of it before with Rhett but never like this.

"They call it 'la petite mort', darling," He smiled down at her and kissed her lips tenderly.

"Is it a good thing?" She asked still not sure if her body was supposed to do that and why was he quoting French to her.

Rhett chuckled and buried his head in her neck, she really was too much sometimes. He then brought his head up and met her eyes. "Did it feel good to you?"

"Well...Yes it did, I suppose," her brow creased in concentration trying to work out how it happened.

"Don't over think it Scarlett just let it happen. You'll have a lot more fun that way," His eye gleamed with joy in the fire light.

She reached up and brushed a rouge lock of hair away from his forehead and pulled him down to kiss her again. She held him tight against her, her lips kissed his neck and her hand started to reach down to his waistband. It was the boldest she had ever been and it was invigorating. She unbuttoned the buttons there and freed him. Her fingers brushed against his length he was hard and hot but he felt soft to touch.

Rhett shuddered; this was something from his deepest fantasies Scarlett touching him as she was right now, he didn't know how much more he could take of this tonight. He quickly removed his trousers and positioned himself between her thighs and pressed himself into her core.

She gasped and writhed under him her back arching as her hips met his. His arms came around her as she dug her fingers into his back leaving half moon shaped marks in his heated skin.

"I love you," she whispered in his ear as they made love.

 **Chapter 5 up tomorrow...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note** : So this is the last chapter unless you would like a follow up chapter of what happened after? If you do let me know. Thank you for reading, it's been fun writing again.

Thank you Maria1991 for leaving your review. A honeymoon story sounds interesting...:)

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything it all goes to Margret Mitchell.

 **Chapter 5  
**

He couldn't do it, he couldn't leave her. The love of his life lay on her stomach her head resting on her arms fast asleep.

Her face was turned towards his with the bed sheets pushed down to her waist exposing her back to the soft glow of the fire light in the room. As the night drew on the fire had dimmed casting a warm soft glow over the room. They had made love twice during the night both times it was amazing and special.

His head was propped up by his hand as the other drew small circles on the bare expanse of skin exposed to him as he watched her sleep. Her dark lashes rested against the porcelain skin of her cheek and her red lips open slightly as she slept, she looked relaxed.

He didn't know how it was all going to work between them. There was so much history and hurt but they could build a better foundation and start from there couldn't they? He wasn't interested in repairing broken things especially when they were truly broken, but perhaps this marriage wasn't truly broken. They needed a fresh start though. Perhaps she would be willing to move way? He wondered as he looked around at her gaudy decorated bedroom. Why did I let her get way with decorating this house the way she did? He looked back at her; he was in love that's why.

It would be different this time. He would keep his head about him; he wouldn't let her have her way on everything. It was a marriage after all. It was supposed to be about two people and their tastes and wants he got it all so wrong before. The thing is he didn't know anything for certain, he didn't know if they could make it but he was willing to try. The only thing he knew for certain was that he couldn't leave her. They were two parts that were only whole when they were with the other. Yes, there would be fighting and bickering, one night of passion wasn't going to fix that he wasn't some green boy thinking a night of love would fix everything. They just didn't function well enough without the other. He stopped making circles on her soft skin and rested his palm on the small of her back.

"Don't stop," she mumbled in her sleep.

He chuckled "I thought you were asleep?"

"I am, don't stop," she muttered too exhausted to open her eyes.

Rhett reached over her and turned down the lamp, settling beside her he turned her so that her back was pressed against his chest his arm wrapped around her waist.

"How's that instead?" he whispered into her ear placing a soft kiss there.

"Mmm...Good," she relaxed into his embrace.

He breathed in the scent of her hair and closed his eyes. He had plenty of time to talk to her about his decision to stay but right now all he wanted to do was wrap himself around his wife and sleep and perhaps make love to her again in the early morning light.

 **The End**


	6. Chapter 6

This is just a note that Chapter 3 was posted incorrectly. So chapter 3 is actually the new chapter, hopefully this will make more sense to the story now. Thank you Olya-la for letting me know.

Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I am playing around with a follow up chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Note** : Here is an epilogue chapter for you. I hope you like it? It's just a bit of fun and fluff. As much as I would have liked Rhett and Scarlett to live happy ever after, I still love Gone With the Wind the way it was.

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything it all goes to Margaret Mitchell.

 **Charleston – Rhett's Mother's house**

The bright sunlight shone into the room from gaps in the window coverings, casting sun rays across the soft carpeted floor to the large bed, and over the couple that were still tangled in the bed covers.

Rhett lay on top of his wife, his arms wrapped under her slim shoulders, while his hands stroked back the damp hair at her temples.

Scarlett's eyes were closed, her beautiful face tilted up to her husband with a satisfied smile on her ruby lips and her arms wrapped around his neck.

After placing small kisses to her chin, lips and neck Rhett spoke softly, "You look very pleased with yourself my dear?" his own satisfied smile gracing his features.

"Hmm, why shouldn't I be pleased? It's a sunny morning, we are on vacation and my husband just made love to me," She replied cheekily, years of being married to Rhett had defiantly eased her embarrassment in matters of the bedroom. It hadn't completely eradicated the strict teachings of modesty she had been brought up with, but she had defiantly loosened up. With her eyes still closed she luxuriated in the feeling of Rhett's naked muscular form pressing her into the mattress. She should feel suffocated by his heavy weight, but instead she was comforted by the feeling.

Bringing his head down to hide in the delicious soft skin of her neck Rhett chuckled, before placing a series of kisses down the smooth white column. "I echo that sentiment darling," He teasingly shifted his hips where they were still joined as one.

Scarlett gasped then let out a throaty laugh. She opened her eyes and looked into Rhett's dark orbs. "What do you think you are doing, hmm?" Raising one perfectly shaped eyebrow at him, as she ran her hands through his hair, her nails running against his scalp sending a delightful shiver down his spine.

"Ready for round two?" He grinned.

Scarlett thought he had never looked more dashing or rakish. "Round two? I don't know if you can handle a round two? You are getting on in years now Rhett," She giggled but she soon gasped with pleasure when Rhett pulled back slightly and then thrust himself inside her again.

Lifting himself onto his palms, he looked down at his beautifully mused wife. "What were you saying about me getting on in years?"

"Oh, well maybe I was wrong," She answered with a moan as her head rolled back, soon her breath coming in short pants once more. She remembered him telling her once that he had a way with women, and he defiantly did!

"I thought you may say that, considering the evidence," He smirked as he thrust his hips again, before leaning down to press his lips against hers in a passionate kiss.

...

Lying back against the white fluffy pillows smoking a cigar with one hand and a arm wrapped around his wife, as she curled up against his side. Rhett hadn't felt this content in months. Scarlett's dark head rested on his chest while she caressed his skin, running her fingers through the dark hair. He could get used to more days like this he mused; well they were on vacation after all.

"We should really get up; I can't remember ever staying in bed so long? Well, when I was not sick that is," Scarlett said while moving her head to look up at him. "I feel guilty that we left Rebecca with your Mother all day. Rebecca has probably pulled every book down from the shelves in the library and probably smashed several priceless vases!"

"What can I say she takes after her mother," He chuckled before Scarlett punched him in his side playfully.

"Ouch," He grabbed her small hand to stop her afflicting anymore damage. He then gave her a fake pout.

Scarlett chuckled and leaned down to kiss the affected area lightly at the side of his abdomen.

"You don't have to stop there, you could go further south?" arching his brows with a teasing grin on his lips.

Scarlett sat up straighter, wrapping her sheet around her more securely. She pointed at him "Don't push your luck! You, Rhett Butler are insatiable...Now we need to get up and go rescue your mother," She got up off the bed and made her way to the bell pull on the other side of the room. After she had rung for the maid, she turned to survey the room. Their clothes from last night were strewn across the room, one of her stockings was hanging off the edge of the of the vanity mirror, who knew where the other one had gone?! She replayed Rhett stripping her of her clothes when they returned from dinner last night, then throwing her playfully onto the large comfortable bed.

Rhett watched Scarlett from across the room, the blush that came over her face and neck enticed him more and more. It had been three years since he returned to her in Atlanta on the pretence of keeping gossip down, and what a three years it had been.

They had quit Atlanta almost immediately after they reconciled. He had convinced her that the only way they could be free of the demons of their past they needed to leave Atlanta. The city only held bad memories for them. So they had travelled at first, travelling to Paris, Rome, Greece and then England. On their travels they had bought several homes in the cities they had enjoyed the most. But not long into their travels Scarlett discovered she was pregnant.

At first Rhett was annoyed with himself for letting it happen. They were in Paris at the time and he had again run away for days, drinking, gambling and fighting with anyone who looked at him the wrong way. It didn't take much to stoke his temper. He wasn't ready to be a father, again especially after last time. He had royally screwed up being a parent last time. However he eventually came home to his wife, exhausted and sporting a black eye. To his surprise Scarlett didn't scream or shout at him, she organised a bath, a hot meal and helped him to bed. She never asked where he went or why, she just accepted that he needed time to process the pregnancy. While he was gone she had also made peace with the fact she was to be a mother again; she saw this as her chance to do things right, even though she was apprehensive about the how she would manage. But soon things had calmed down, her pregnancy started progressing and Rhett began warming to the idea and soon became an overprotective father to be. Scarlett gave birth to a healthy baby girl which they named Rebecca Melanie Butler.

He was concerned at first that Rebecca would remind him too much of Bonnie, but she had her own little personality. She was sweet tempered but still she liked to stretch her parents' patients by wanting to know how everything worked. She was the most inquisitive child Rhett had ever seen. And thankfully she had beautiful brown eyes like Scarlett's mother instead of Bonnie Blue ones. Thankfully Rebecca didn't really look like Bonnie at all!

Now they were visiting his mother for a long stay over the summer. He thought it wise to stay in one place for a while as Scarlett had been talking about them setting down some roots. Now they were back in America he hoped that she wasn't going to suggest Tara.

Stubbing out his cigar in the tray on the night stand, he stood and reached for his dressing gown. On his way to the dressing room he reached for Scarlett, wrapping his arms around her waist he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"What would you say to us rescuing my mother, like you suggested and then taking Mother and Rebecca out for dinner?" She looked up at him with those gorgeous eyes of hers. "I thought you might then like to take a walk along the shore line before we come home? It might afford us the opportunity to discuss where we would like to live after the summer?" leaning back he gauged her reaction.

"That all sounds wonderful Rhett, and I am rather famished," She smiled up at him.

Pleased that she was happy he kissed her once more on the forehead and moved to dress for the day, well what was left of it.

...

Scarlett and Rhett walked hand in hand along the shore line. Rhett held his daughter in the crook of his arm, as she rested her head tiredly against his shoulder. She was seconds away from falling asleep; it had been a long day of exploring for the toddler. Rhett's mother had gone back to the house to rest. It too had been an exhausting day for his mother.

"So my dearest wife, what were your suggestions for our new home?" He asked bringing her hand up to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to the back.

"Well I'm not entirely sure, where would you like to live?" She turned her head up to glance over at him, all the while trying to navigate herself across the pebbled beach in little heels.

His face didn't hide his surprise. "My dear you have truly grown up," Scarlett ignored his comment. In the beginning of their marriage Scarlett wouldn't have asked what he would like, or take his feelings into consideration for anything, she was far too selfish and stubborn for that but now as she got older, she had taken heed and listened to others thoughts and feelings.

He pondered her question for a while as they walked along the beach in silence. "I think I would like to settle in England but take summers here with mother. What do you think?" he asked hopefully squeezing her hand slightly with his.

Scarlett was quite for some time, he could see that she was mulling it over in her mind. Her face really was an open book to her feelings, for which he was grateful; it made for a very satisfying sex life.

Scarlett stopped and turned fully to face him. "I like the idea, I found Charleston too oppressive when I came here as a girl but now I am older and I have my own family," She caressed Rebecca's soft dark curls as she gazed lovingly at her sleeping child. "I can find peace here, with you. And I like England, after all that is where the Queen lives!" she grinned.

Rhett cupping her cheek in his hand, he chuckled at her comment. He was happy and his wife and daughter also seemed happy. He didn't think he had ever been more content with his life. Every day he was thankful that he had gone back to Atlanta that dark day three years ago.

Leaning down he whispered "I love you Scarlett," his lips touched hers in a searing kiss.

"I love you too," She mumbled against his mouth.

The End


End file.
